


Happy Birthday

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: Flour and PJs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Gen, Kid!Patton, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: A certain now-6-year-old celebrates his birthday with his family.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Flour and PJs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil didn’t really like birthdays.

At least the 5-year-old’s birthday was during winter break so that he didn’t have to deal with his teacher and classmates making a big deal out of it. Patton thought it was sad that his brother didn’t get to have the entire class sing him happy birthday, so he was going out of his way to make the day special.

For instance that morning Virgil had woken up at 5AM when the 6-year-old tried to sneak the bunch of happy birthday balloons that Daddy and Papa had gotten in to Virgil’s room. At least Patton put them in the hallway when Virgil asked.

Then at 6AM when Virgil knew Daddy would be up to start making breakfast he found streamers and a big happy birthday sign on the wall across from his room. He carefully walked down the stairs, keeping an eye out for any other happy birthday surprises. Thankfully the only other sign that December 19th was any different than any other day was the small pile of presents on the table.

“Good morning, Virge,” Daddy said, “Do you have any requests for breakfast?”

“Chocolate chip-blueberry pancakes?” Virgil asked.

“I can certainly make that. Have you brushed your teeth?”

“I’ll brush them,” Virgil said, running up the stairs to brush his teeth. He nearly tripped over the last stair when he saw the balloons still outside his door, but he recovered and brushed his teeth, then went back in to his room to change in to his favorite black pants and the Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie. He left his room, nearly running in to Patton.

“Virgey! Happy birthday!” Patton said, throwing his arms around Virgil.

“Buenos días, perrito, buenos días y feliz cumpleaños, murciélago.”

“Good morning, Papa!” Patton said, switching to hug Papa.

“Buenos días, Papá,” Virgil said.

“Let’s go see what your Daddy cooked up for breakfast, hmm?”

“Race you!” Patton shouted, darting for the stairs.

“No running down the stairs!” Daddy yelled, and Patton skidded to a stop, giving Virgil time to catch up and rush down the stairs, not quite running, then run to the kitchen, Patton close behind him. Virgil slammed his hand in to the wall just before Patton.

“Boys,” Daddy said, shaking his spatula at them briefly before taking a pancake off of the griddle and pouring a new one.

“What do you think are in your presents, Virge?” Patton asked, creeping up to the pile, “Wait! Your balloons are still in the hallway! We can’t have a birthday without balloons!”

With that his brother went bounding for the stairs.

“Careful around the stairs, Pat!” Daddy called.

“I’m careful!” Patton yelled back. A moment later he returned, trailing the bunch of balloons, “Now we can have a birthday! What do you think you got?”

“I don’t know,” Virgil said, looking at the pile. They looked a lot like boxes wrapped in colorful paper, “Can I open them?”

“You can choose whether you want to open them now or later,” Daddy replied, flipping a pancake.

“I’m going to wait for you.”

“That’s very sweet. You won’t have to wait long: This is the last pancake,” Daddy replied, then transferred it on to the stack of pancakes. He turned off the griddle and walked over. Papa quickly whipped out his phone, and Virgil pulled out a chair. He took the smallest present first. He lifted a small necklace out of the box.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“It’s a necklace you can chew on,” Daddy said.

“Can you help me put it on?” Virgil asked.

“Of course,” Daddy replied, then gently slid the necklace over Virgil’s head. Virgil picked up the end and felt it in his hands for a moment, then put it his his mouth. He bit down, then started chewing it. It tasted and felt way better than hoodie strings. He ran his tongue along the little indent of a spider design, then took it out. Virgil barely remembered to say thank you before moving on to the next gift: a little purple bat plushie, then a set of finger paints, then a picture book about a bat, then dog plushie(Patton eagerly pointed out that he had picked it out), then supplies to keep a gecko, and finally a little paper ticket that Papa said could be used to buy his very own leopard gecko!

Daddy brought the pancakes, syrup, milk, and juice over while Papa helped clear the wrapping paper and Patton helped Virgil transport everything except for the leopard gecko supplies and tickets up to his room.

_Are birthdays bad?_ Virgil asked himself as he looked for the perfect place to put his plushies, chewing on his necklace. He ended up putting them on his bed instead of the organizer he kept the rest of his toys in. He picked up the picture book, admiring the glittery letters. _Maybe not,_ he decided, _maybe birthdays aren’t that bad._


	2. Art

I have been hit with boredom-fueled inspiration, so please enjoy this picture of Virgil and Sally.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translation:  
> Buenos días, perrito, buenos días y feliz cumpleaños, murciélago = Good morning, puppy, good morning and happy birthday, bat.
> 
> Like it? Want to squeal about tiny Virgil? Want to squeal in general? Comment!
> 
> I'm now taking requests for this AU.


End file.
